


Supernaturally UnReal

by deanslashcas



Category: Supernatural, UnREAL (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanslashcas/pseuds/deanslashcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cross over between the show Supernatural and the Lifetime drama UnReal. Which basically means that this is an AU where everyone is human and Dean is on a dating show and things are fucking crazy. And Destiel. Because duh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is short. Sorry.

Dean looked around the set. He still couldn’t believe he was here. His brother had pulled a lot of stuff, but signing him up for a dating show without telling him… that was above and beyond his usual prank wars shenanigans. Dean couldn’t believe they actually picked him. Or that Sam had actually talked him into going through with it. It did help when his brother showed him some of the hotties from past seasons. His brother actually fangirled over his favorite contestants and Dean had to give him shit for actually _following_ the show. Each girl was beautiful and most of them were more than willing to go the extra mile to prove to the suitor that they were worth keeping around for another episode as they were eliminated episode by episode. After a couple of phone calls back and forth and the producers promising him that they would pay for anything Dean needed, including an endless supply of alcohol and food while they lodged him, he decided what the hell. Why not? So for three months Sam would stay with their uncle Bobby and while he looked for true love. Or at the very least a few good hookups.

“The girls are about to arrive. Are you feeling nervous?” Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the host of the show who had a frozen smile as he waited for his response. He was a good looking guy who he thought a crew member called Balthazar. He was surprised to hear him speak to him now when they had been standing next to each other for about twenty minutes as sound and lighting tests went on around them. The guy was seriously into his phone and hadn’t even bothered to introduce himself so Dean had opted to watch the others work around him, feeling odd that he was literally just standing there with nothing to do. The British accent was a surprise to him but with a strange name he guessed it kind of made sense. He opened his mouth to answer but stopped when he realized there was a camera with a red light on pointing right at him, ready to capture his thoughts to soon be broadcasted to the world. He realized that he must have been daydreaming when they said action. He cleared his throat then and attempted to actually put thought into his answer. _What kind of girly shit would Sam say?_

He glanced at the camera before looking back at the host quickly. “I wouldn’t say nervous. More… excited. To meet everyone.” He looked again at the camera but found no confirmation in the lens that his words were acceptable so turned his attention back to the host.

“That’s great, Dean. Because here they come.” Balthazar kept the smile frozen on his face and gestured to the left. Dean found his gaze following, curious to the kind of women that would be meeting tonight. His gaze lingered as the camera stayed on him, ready to capture his reaction the second the the coach arrived. Any second beautiful girls would step out, all of them ready to fight over his heart and more. They waited... and waited.

“CUT!” A balding man stepped out from behind a camera further back in the distance. He looked annoyed. No… pissed. “Where the hell are my girls? Where is the coach!? Which one of you miserable monkey’s is about to get fired?”

The crew immediately went into panic mode pulling out walkie-talkies and looking damn near freaked taking action of tracking down the contestants. Balthazar rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, starting the next level of angry birds, not even bothering to glance Dean’s way again.

 _Okay…_ Dean mouthed silently and rocked on his heels some. This was going to be a long three months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Limo three! You better be breaking the damn sound barrier because we need you here right now!” Zacharia began barking into his walkie-talkie. “What part of ‘we are rolling’ did you not understand? I am docking your pay every second that you are _not_ here! Do you understand me Limo three?!”

“We’re almost there.” Castiel rolled his eyes as the babbling went on and on. He had a space on the limo floor where he was stretched out in the middle of dozens of pairs of high heels. All belonging to girls who were drinking champagne and tipsily talking about what their suitor might be like. He was just about to pull out his earpiece and shut Zacharia up completely until he heard the bit about his pay being docked. He piped up quickly into the mic attached to the collar of his shirt, “you _know_ our flight was delayed. I can do _a lot_ , Zacharia... But I can’t control the weather...”

“Just get your ass in here now!” Zachariah spat, cutting him off.

“Hey, um, Cas, right?” One of the girls named Joanna Beth asked while waving a glass over his face somewhat drunkenly to signal which of them was talking, “I really have to pee. Like… now.”

“Yeah,” a red head girl slurred. “I can’t really control the weather either, if you know what I mean.” She laughed and the others began to chime in the need to take a quick bathroom break. Cas knew he could kiss his money goodbye with every second that they lost.

“Hey, ladies! You know, we’re about to pull up to the site and I planned this as prep time to tell you who the new suitor is. Are you curious at all?” Their faces lit up, completely forgetting about their bladders momentarily. All six looked among each other before sitting on the edge of their seats, excited for what Cas had to tell them.

“His name is Dean Winchester. He’s not the average rich guy that we’ve had on the show before. This one lost his parents and as a result gained money. He lives life as normally as possible, taking care of his younger brother. Not glitz and Hollywood. More like disgustingly rich with a small hometown, lay low and do right kind of vibe. So if you were looking for a bad boy-”

“That is…. So sweet….” Lisa interrupted drunkenly, already fanning her eyes dramatically as tears welled up in them.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Save it for the camera."

Meg returned her gaze back the window as she continued to drink her champagne unimpressed with the whole reveal. “All good boys can go bad with the proper training.” She argued more to herself than the others.

Lisa ignored her and plucked the photo of Dean from Cas’ hands causing Joanna and Charlie to both hoot-n-holler. The picture got passed around more as glasses were refilled and Cas was once again ignored. He sank back into the floor between them wondering how the hell he got himself back into this fucking mess _again._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is definitely more like future!cas in my mind. I mean... like I said. Everyone is human. He'll have that angel personality that we all love shine through too. But in this job. More futurey.

“Is it always this crazy here?” Anna whispered as she watched Zachariah become meaner and meaner. Not that she thought he was nice particularly from how the interview went last week. But she figured he was at least professional. It was apparent that the crew might have respected him more if they weren’t constantly in fear of him and his power trips.

Gabriel swiveled in his chair to face Anna, smiling some when he saw her pure disgust for Zachariah at the control table where at least six tv’s had different angles on Winchester as they waited for the girls to arrive. “He hates humans.” He replied simply which caused Anna to turn and give him a confused look. “You heard me.” He repeated. “You see, when he stands there and has that walkie-talkie, he’s not one of us. He’s God. And everyone else is just a meat puppet all scrambling to do his will.” Gabe had seen a lot of people come and go in this job. Most were competent enough to get the job done but couldn’t handle the constant pressure of Zachariah’s wrath. Others got sucked into the game and became a pawn of pure evil manipulation. Sure, it was a fun gig when it was the contestants. But Zachariah often took it to far. People didn’t just quite or get fired without having some deeply emotional wounds. “He’s not your friend, okay? He’s your boss. He’s damn good at what he does. But just remember. He hates you. If you’re going to survive here you have to know that.”

Without another word he popped his sucker back in his mouth and stood up to prep his girls. It was early in the game, but his bets were on Bella. She was feisty and he could tell she was a bit manipulative herself. That meant she would probably do just about anything to win. Anna stared after him feeling slightly shocked with the speech. She wanted to learn the business and was determined to do a good job. But everything seemed a whole lot different and scarier than her preimagined first day of work.

“Limo three is here! Cameras ready! Anna head out to the end of the lot and wait for further instructions. And somebody please tell Winchester to turn up the charming level. The girls aren’t even there yet and he’s stumbling over his answers from Balthazar. I need ratings here. Not a damn snooze fest.”

Anna jumped to her feet, grabbed her walkie-talkie and got to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, ladies.” Cas said as he felt the limo slow to a stop. “Phones.”

“What?!” Lisa screeched.

“You do not want to see me without a phone for ten weeks.” Meg practically hissed.

Cas suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Ten weeks if you’re lucky.” He responded as he sat up on the floor and began collecting cellular devices. No outside contact was a rule. The show filmed different group activities Monday through Thursday. Friday was always reserved for one on one dates and the elimination ceremony. The majority of editing was handled Saturday and Sunday but had to be in by Monday in order to air every Tuesday. Complete seclusion was a must. How fair would it be if the girls were able to call a family member back home and get dirt on other girls based on the internet searches from millions of fans watching nationwide.

“Thank you, thank you… thank you.” He said as the last cell phone hit his hand. Charlie looked like she was absolutely going to freak without any kind of technology but she wasn’t rude like some of the other girls had been and remained quiet. Cas pushed himself out without managing to fall on anyone or spill any drinks. The girl behind him attempted to follow and step out but he blocked her way quickly. “Nobody leaves from this limo until I tell you.” Before anyone could protest he added a quick, “thanks,“ and closed the door. “Hey. New girl. Nobody leaves this limo until I give the word.”

Anna nodded quickly, feeling excited again about work now that she was further away from Zachariah. Copy that.”

  
Cas hesitated for a moment before he started up the long driveway to the mansion. The pounding in his heart seemed to get faster and louder with every step that he took.

  
From the control room Zachariah snickered. “Cameras ready on the drive way. Make sure you get him as he’s coming in.” The crew exchanged confused glances but slowly started to turn their equipment to the driveway as they were told. They had no clue who was coming but Zachariah was never one to be questioned.  
As Castiel walked closer his face showed on all the screens in the control room causing a few people to gasp and a lot to whisper.  
“Holy shit.” Gabriel murmured, hating himself when he realized that Zachariah had surprised him. These other dorks, maybe, sure. But he was usually one up on his tricks. Instead he was left looking just as stunned as everyone else.

Almost to the control room now, Cas sighed feeling agitated as he looked down the camera that was rolling backward constantly on him. “Are you serious, Zachariah? You really need to have me on steady cam this whole time.”  
Zachariah laughed to himself while everyone still looked on like they had just seen a train wreck.

“That’s your mystery freelancer?” Gabe asked, already knowing the answer. Why would his boss tell anyone the truth when he could conceal it for a big dramatic reveal?

“Surprise.” Zachariah answered, still smiling to himself for getting the reaction from the crew that he wanted. Gabe rolled his eyes. The guy was a great big bag of dicks.

On the screens, Cas was still talking. “That’s right everyone. Crazy is back. Be afraid okay?” He was going for humor but everyone gawking was far from laughing. “Let’s not all rush to hug me at once…” he continued and turned to address more of his audience. He swore he saw someone actually step back as if he might actually go fucking crazy. “…Jesus.” He whispered to himself as he turned away and headed for the mansion, ready to get away from these fucking people. And it was only day one. With a deep breath he went inside and tried to remember why the fuck he had ever decided to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas pushed the door open to the control room and sighed. A small applause lead by Zachariah erupted around him but he ignored it and stared his boss down. “Was that really necessary? With the cameras?”

“Oh it was my pleasure. Welcome back!” Zachariah’s smile reminded Cas of a child who took pleasure from frying ants with a magnifying glass.

Gabriel got over his shock and walked over to welcome back his long time co-worker and friend. “Hey, Cas.” He said giving him a playful punch in the arm. Good to see ya man.” He opened his mouth to say more but was cut off before he got the chance.

“Really?” A disbelieving Michael called out from across the room with his arms crossed. “Weren’t you on-“

“Probation?” Castiel finished for him. Yeah. And I’m still doing community service and have a few more court dates upcoming.” It’s not like anyone here didn’t know his situation and he certainly wasn’t going to shy around it. 

Michael shook his head annoyed with the whole situation in front of him. “Calm down Michael. What’s it matter if it’s Cas or someone different. The rules are still the same. You have six girls each. The more drama the more money and the longer your girls last the longer you are on set and get a paycheck.”

“But he wasn’t supposed to be here.” Michael practically whined. Cas looked away a little uncomfortably. This rival thing between them had been going on for years though Cas never attempted to add fuel to the fire. Michael was always trying to outperform him yet hardly ever succeeded. It wasn’t his fault he had a natural talent for manipulating others.

Gabe interjected quickly before the situation got any more uncomfortable. It didn’t help that their boss was leaned against a table looking damn well pleased for causing the drama between them by asking Cas to come back and work for them after what happened last year. He was such a snake. “Look, we all know Cas is the best.” He winked at him before turning his attention to Michael. “Guess you’ll just have to step up your game instead of coasting through the season like you had planned, huh big boy?”

Michael ignored him and looked on at Zachariah. “You can’t be serious… After what happened last season?”

It was one thing to be dramatic. It was quite another to question Zachariah’s authority. He walked over and leaned across the table getting in his face. “I had Castiel fly out and in five minutes he convince two girls to do the show. Girls that, if I’m remembering right, you couldn’t close and get to sign a god damn contract.” Michael squirmed a little as Zachariah continued to stare at him and let that sink in a minute. In a flash the creepy smile came back to his face though his voice was still cruel. “That means tonight, he said in a low voice, “I want you smiling, getting your girls prepped, and fucking ready to go,” he turned back to the room and exclaimed, “because we have a fucking show to do! Am I right people?” He turned back to the screens ignoring Michael again and raised his walkie-talkie. “Limo three girls. Are we ready?”

Anna jumped when she heard it was time for her to finally do something and she fumbled to get her walkie-talkie off of her side quickly. Just as she found the button to push and raised it to her mouth to respond, another voice came over the radio stopping her. 

“Um, we’re going to need to hold on that. Winchester is missing.”

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me.” Zachariah said and sank over the desk annoyed.

Cas smiled, somewhat amused at the suitor going AWOL and causing his boss distress. Maybe this season would be more interesting than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're finally gonna meet in chapter 4. damn that was a long introduction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet. Sorry for the long absence. I've started another project on here but plan to go back and forth updating this and "No Place In Heaven" regularly.

Castiel was far enough off the path that he heard crickets chirping in the night.  The lights, crew, and girls were a couple hundred yards away and it was a bit peaceful to be so far away from the drama. When he left the set everyone was running around like a chicken with their head cut off trying to find the suitor. Zachariah promised a $500 instant bonus to the one who brought him back “dead or alive.” Cas had rolled his eyes at his boss’s sick and twisted sense of humor.  He still couldn’t believe it when he was told that they hadn’t even got Winchester to sign the contract officially. Evidently this guy was so wishy-washy about this whole thing that when production got close they flew him out here with his promise to sign once they arrived. A fucking promise. Of course Zachariah brought him back after everything that went down last year. They couldn’t even get the suitor to sign a fucking piece of paper without him.

He had followed his instinct and headed toward the pond that was on the property. It was a spot that he had come to himself on off hours over the past years to get away from the madness for a bit. You couldn’t see it directly from the mansion but when you drove to the property you couldn’t miss it so Winchester had to know it existed. He was just deciding that he would circle the whole thing before heading back in case Winchester strolled to the other side to seclude himself even more in the distance but a loud wet _plop_ of a rock hitting the water stopped him and he looked over.

Winchester was sitting on the ground absently tossing rocks in, too lazy or too tired to even attempt skipping them over the water. This was the first time that Cas had seen him in person. The file had his background, probably more than the guy even knew about himself, and a photo paper clipped on top.  Even in the moonlight Cas could tell that the guy was tan and freckled from the sun. His button up shirt fit well and showed the definition of his arms. Cas inhaled slowly taking it all in and biting his lip some at the sight before a soft smile spread over his face. It was going to be easier than he thought to get the girls cat fighting over this one.

Cas took a deep breath before emerging from the brush.  He stopped when Winchester’s eyes hit him and doubled over with his hands on his knees as he pretended to catch his breath.  “There you are.” He said after a long moment. “Everyone’s been looking for you. We’ve got to go-“

“Save it.” Dean interrupted and looked back at the water. “I just stopped to stretch my legs. I know my way back to the street and there was a gas station right next to the turn into this place. I’m sure there’s a phone there I can use.” He threw another rock.

Castiel wasn’t surprised by his answer. He wouldn’t have come this far if he had wanted to stay. But he was sure that the stopping had more to do with his possessions that were left behind at the mansion. They had confiscated his phone before shooting began and there was no way he had enough money on his person to do much once he got to a phone. He was stuck. And while Cas knew that saying as much to get him to realize that might work on another dumb suitor in the past, he could tell Winchester was different. More stubborn for sure. Point out an observation so directly would probably be an open challenge to have him hitchhike all the way home to Kansas. He went for a different approach instead. He thought for half a second before deciding to go with helpless.

“Listen, I know it’s frustrating but my entire job is on the line here.. You see my boss..”

Dean turned back to him. “Oh, Zachariah? Yeah I met that dickbag.” Dean shook his head softly and Cas could tell that he actually felt sorry for him for having to deal with him on the daily. “…Good luck with that, man.” He looked back to the water and threw another rock.

Cas frowned slightly. _Stubborn._ He stood quietly for a moment and Dean made no attempt to fill the silence. “Do you think I can just hang out here for a minute and enjoy the peace before I walk back and hear that I’m getting fired?” Dean looked over, his face seeming conflicted as he stared at the man. He wanted to leave this mess that Sam got him into. He was sure that no beer, food, or chick was worth the stress he’s endured over the past three hours, let alone the three months he had signed on for. But he still felt bad that his decision was going to cost anyone a paycheck. He didn’t think the guy realized that he was rocking back on his heels some. He would have thought it was a nervous gesture if his face didn’t look completely confident the way he was staring directly at him and maintaining eye contact the whole time that he waited for an answer.  The bit of stubble on his face and naturally tussled hair was unlike any of the other crew that he had seen here. Most had that Hollywood vibe of clean shaven expensive ass clothes and a shit-eating grin to go with it. This guy was the first normal person he had seen all day. He supposed he could definitely use some more of that.

“10 minutes.” He said finally. “But no talking,” he added quickly as an afterthought. He was still trying to talk himself into leaving. And he knew this guy, as normal and cool as he seemed wasn’t going to let him do that so easily.

Castiel stepped forward more and found a comfortable spot about six feet away from Dean, giving him some space as he sat down on the grass Indian style.  He looked out over the water enjoying the sound of nature and the stillness, but ultimately knew he had to get back to work. A rather easy $500 depended on it.

“Just out of curiosity-“

“Our deal was silence.” Dean said not even giving him the satisfaction of looking over.

Cas pouted some and looked the opposite direction, up at the stars and with a sigh, down at the ground before jumping in to try again, “I just need to know,” Dean let out a grumble indicating that he clearly regretted allowing him to sit with him, “what was so offensive to your fine sensibilities that you needed to flee?” The game was back on. Dean might have been stubborn but he knew from his file that he wouldn’t stand for being made to look like a snob. The anger that flashed in his eyes was enough to prove his thoughts right. This game was too easy sometimes.

“Did you see that circus?  Anyone with a headset thinks they can walk all over people as they please and everyone else is too scared of Zachariah, who practically thinks he is God, to say or do otherwise. That and I’m still not sold on the idea of this ridiculous pony show where women parade around and throw themselves at a complete stranger. I saw in the contract that the last episode I have to ask one of these girls to marry me. _In the contract._ When I asked what happens if I don’t like any of the girls enough to ask them to marry me the answer was basically, _calm down dude, it’s just for ratings, you can dump her after the show airs._ What kind of a sick son-of-a-bitch does that to somebody?”

Dean looked more disgusted with himself and the idea of actually thinking about signing the contract than he was disgusted with the crew _and_ Zachariah. The realization that this would make him think less of himself than of Zachariah, the biggest dickwad on the planet, almost made Cas loose his composure. He needed to normalize the situation, fast.

“So?” He asked flatly, no expression to read at all. “You _have_ seen the show right?”

“Barely.” Dean admitted. “My brother actually signed me up for this whole thing. I was stupid enough to go along with it because I could tell he was actually _worried_ that I was starting to become a recluse. Like I was gearing up to just grow old and die alone or something. The last thing I need is that kid worrying about me like that. I figured the least I could do was play along and show him that despite everything that’s happened to us I haven’t changed. I’m still me, ya know?”

Cas studied him while he spoke and he could tell just by his words that this was going to be the play to get him to stay in the game.  When he spoke to Dean again his voice was softer. “So show him. You obviously care about him if you don’t give a shit about any of the fame and attention this brings but came all the way out here anyway. And who knows… maybe you _will_ actually find someone worth sharing your life with.”

Dean scoffed a little but smiled over at Cas for attempting to bring some light to this dark subject. Cas felt proud that he could tell that he was winning him over.  He laughed softly then as he added, “hey, I’m not saying it’s definite or anything and some of these women are _awful._ It comes with that whole gold digging, 5 minutes of fame, all out bitchy territory. But there are a few here that are bright, fun, and looking for love. What would it hurt to see what this brings for you, huh?” He gave a light smile and Dean noticed that it made his eyes crinkle a bit in an appealing way. Even in the dark he could tell that his eyes were ocean blue and he was starting to feel comfortable with the long stares between them.

“So what is it going to take to get you to stop running and sign the contract?”

Dean chewed his lip for a moment, realizing that the tables were turning in his favor.  He might not be running out of here like he wanted, but he definitely had some leverage to make his life a lot easier while he was forced to stay. He smiled over at Cas when the idea hit him.

Cas had no fucking clue why Winchester looked at him like that but it almost made his heart stop. God damn this guy was good looking. If he had that effect on him these ladies were going to literally tear each other apart to get him to smile like that at them.  “W-what?” Cas stumbled over the word and actually felt himself blush for sounding like an idiot.

“Zachariah is a piece of shit. I can’t stand him.”

“There are little who can.” Cas mumbled in response.

“I don’t want to deal with that douche while I’m here. So if any communication needs to happen between me and the big wig, it will be through you. At the very least if I have to deal with him directly you have to be present, but I’m expecting that to happen as little as possible to not at all.”

Cas looked a little shocked at this and felt his cheeks burn more. He absolutely hated himself for the way Winchester was making him feel like a dumb school boy with a crush. Who the hell was this guy, anyway? He tried to be disgusted with his request. “So what? I’m your personal P.A. who runs to you just because you don’t want to deal with anyone?”

“Consider yourself my guardian angel against the guy who thinks he’s god.” Dean winked at Cas and stood up to brush himself off, leaving Cas looking up dumbly at him. It’s not that Cas couldn’t handle the request. In fact, that was rather simple to achieve if  it would get him to sign the damn contract and play the game. But it stirred a whole lot of confusing emotions into Cas and that was not _normal,_ or professional, or like him to get sucked up into. There was a game to be played. And the less emotions one had going into this the better. That was the only way to survive here.

He shook his head as he stood up, promising himself that was the very last time that he would feel that way toward the suitor and brushed himself off as well. “Let’s not keep the boss waiting then. You might be free of his rage and fury. But I still have to deal with it.”

Dean nodded and without another word started heading back toward the lights of the mansion in the far distance. Cas clenched his fists some and released them to mixed up about the unexpected feelings that had washed over him than to feel victorious in his getting Dean to go along with the plan. This season was going to be unlike any other. And considering the mess of things he made last year, that was saying something.


End file.
